Une sorte de famille
by Chalusse
Summary: [OS] - Tu es Rose Granger-Weasley. - Et toi, Scorpius Malefoy. - Je crois que mon papa n'aime pas ma mère. - Je crois que ma maman n'aime pas mon papa. - Je crois que mon papa aime ta maman. - Je crois que ma maman aime ton papa. [DRAMIONE]
1. Une sorte de famille

**À titre informatif :**

 **JE REFUSE QUE MON TEXTE SOIT PUBLIÉ SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC.**

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple. Le moindre d'entre eux sera supprimé.

OoOoO

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s et bienvenue à ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas encore !**

(Et bienvenue aussi à ceux qui me connaissent !)

.

J'espère que vous allez tous super bien.

En ce qui me concerne, je suis TROP MÉGA CONTENTE de vous retrouver avec mon tout nouveau bébé ! *-*

.

Comme de coutume, je vous propose aujourd'hui quelque chose qui change de ce que j'ai pu écrire par le passé.

Je demeure bien cramponnée à l'un de mes pairings favoris : le Dramione, mais contrairement à d'habitude, j'ai pris le parti d'ôter tout le superflu et de l'exposer d'un POV un peu particulier. Je pense que vous comprendrez vite où je veux en venir. :)

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cela vous plaise car personnellement, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cet OS.

.

Bien évidemment, je consacre quelques lignes à de chaleureux remerciements pour celle sans qui mes textes ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont. Celle qui me corrige, me conseille, me recorrige et m'épaule dans chacun de mes projets : ma merveilleuse **Mariye** -chouchoute.

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis à plus tard dans la note de fin de chapitre !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Une sorte de famille**

\- Tu es Rose Granger-Weasley.

\- Et toi, Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Je crois que mon papa n'aime pas ma mère.

\- Je crois que ma maman n'aime pas mon papa.

\- Je crois que mon papa aime ta maman.

\- Je crois que ma maman aime ton papa.

\- Comment tu sais ?!

\- Elle est déjà venue à la maison. Plusieurs fois. Ma mère était pas là. Papa sait pas que je sais. Et toi ? Comment tu sais ?!

\- Une fois, ma maman m'a amenée à son travail pendant... hum... une heure ou deux, je crois. Ton papa il est arrivé. Il lui a dit : « J'ai besoin de te voir. Tu me manques, Granger. » Moi, j'étais en train de jouer avec ma licorne, par terre. C'était marrant parce que personne n'appelle Maman « Granger ». D'habitude, les gens l'appellent « Hermione » ou « Madame Weasley » ou « Madame Granger-Weasley ». Mais moi, je préfère juste « Granger ». Ça ressemble à « grange » et ça fait penser à mon papy Henri et à ma mamny Lauren qui vivent à la campnagne.

\- Elle a répondu quoi, ta maman ? À mon papa ?

\- Ça : « Tais-toi, Malefoy. Pas ici. Pas devant... ». Elle a tourné la tête vers moi et moi, j'ai rigolé parce que ma maman elle avait la même voix que quand je fais des bêtises. Et ton papa, il était tout drôle. Il était tout blanc. Il faisait un peu peur mais après, il a souri un peu bizarrement et ça allait mieux.

\- Mon père n'est pas méchant, tu sais.

\- Oh oui ! Je sais ! Un jour, ma maman a dit que j'allais beaucoup lui manquer pendant que je serai en vacances chez Tonton Harry et Tata Gimny... Ginny. J'ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire parce que j'avais entendu ton papa lui dire la même chose et que je suis vraiment curieuse, tu sais et... Enfin… ma maman a expliqué à moi que c'était quand on était loin d'une personne qu'on aime. Elle a dit qu'elle n'arrêtera pas de penser à moi tout le temps et qu'elle avait hâte de me revoir. Ça veut dire que ton papa aime ma maman aussi parce qu'il a dit « Tu me manques. ». Et ma maman, elle n'est pas méchante donc ça veut dire que ton papa n'est pas méchant non plus. Puisqu'il aime ma maman et qu'on n'est pas méchant avec les gens qu'on aime.

\- Hum... tu dois avoir raison. En tout cas, ta maman et mon papa s'aiment, c'est sûr. Par contre, ils mentent beaucoup, beaucoup et ça, c'est pas bien du tout, du tout !

\- Ah bon ?! Ma maman ne mentirait jamais ! Elle arrête pas de me dire qu'il ne faut pas le faire.

\- Bah... mon papa lui a dit ça, un jour : « Arrête de te mentir à toi même, Hermione ! Arrête de mentir à tout le monde ! »

\- Olalala ! Et ma maman, elle a répondu ?!

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça : « Et toi, alors ?! Comme si tu ne mentais pas ! Tu mens à tout le monde autant que moi, Drago. »

\- Aïe ! Ils vont devoir mettre plein de Gallions dans le cochon rose.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Chez moi, quand un adulte fait une bêtise, il met de l'argent dans une... tirmlire. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Comme quand Papa a brûlé par accident le livre de Maman et qu'il lui a rien dit.

\- Ah... on n'a pas ça, chez moi. Mais mon papa et ma mère disent qu'on a une « opulente fortune » alors je crois qu'il pourra mettre les Gallions dans ton cochon rose.

\- C'est bien. Ils ne doivent pas mentir !

\- C'est sûr !

\- Moi, je suis quand même très inquiète pour ma maman !

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est malade ? Une fois, j'ai été très malade et mon papa il m'a dit qu'il était inquiet et qu'on devrait aller voir un… un… Médicomage. Est-ce que ta maman aussi doit aller en voir un ?

\- Non, non. Elle est pas malade. A part si pleurer beaucoup, beaucoup c'est une maladie… Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut mourir parce qu'on pleure beaucoup ? Le chat de ma maman, il est mort l'autre jour. Il s'appelait Pattmenrond. J'étais beaucoup triste et ma maman aussi.

\- Et pas ton papa ?

\- Bof, il aimait pas trop Pattmenrond. Hugo non plus.

\- Il est pas gentil, ton papa ? C'est qui « Hugo » ?

\- Si, si ! Il est très, très gentil. Il me rapporte toujours des Fizwizbiz de chez Homneyduckes. Il travaille juste à côté, dans la boutique de mon tonton George.

\- Ah…

\- Des fois, il m'emmène là-bas pour que je choisisse toute seule. Si tu veux, tu pourras venir avec nous !

\- Oh ouais ! Cooool ! Moi, j'ai pas d'ami.

\- Bah si.

\- Euh… non.

\- Bah si ! Moi !

\- Cooool ! Merci, Rose.

\- De rien, Scorpnius.

\- « Pius », Scorpius.

\- Hein ?

\- Je m'appelle « Scorpius ». Et c'est qui « Hugo » ?

\- Hugo ? C'est mon petit frère. Je l'aime moyen. Des fois il est mignon. Des fois il est… ex… exaspirant.

\- Exaspirant ?

\- Ma maman dit ça des fois. Ça veut dire « agaçant » ou « méchant » je crois.

\- J'ai pas de frère moi… Ou de sœur… Pourquoi il est exa…spirant ton frère Hugo ?

\- Il tire mes cheveux très fort, ou il mange mes bonbons, ou il crie tout le temps, ou il crie encore plus fort que moi, ou il a des cadeaux, ou il fait des bêtises, ou il pleure…

\- Ah ouais… Il a l'air bof, bof cool ton frère Hugo. Et ta maman, tu sais pourquoi elle pleure ?

\- Non… J'ai demandé mais elle a dit que j'étais trop petite pour comprendre et que ce n'était pas grave. Sauf que moi, j'ai cinq ans et que je sais que c'est grave. Ma maman, elle n'a jamais pleuré avant.

\- T'as cinq ans ? Moi aussi !

\- C'est Cooool ! Hugo il en a trois. Il est encore super petit !

\- Vante-toi pas Rose, c'est pas gentil.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi « vante-toi » ?

\- Un mot bizarre de ma grand-mère. Une fois que je me trouvais super méga grand, je l'ai dit à ma grand-mère et elle a répondu quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ne te vante-toi pas Scorpius, ce n'est pas bien ». Enfin bref, je pense pas que tu dois t'inquiéter trop pour ta maman.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Hum, hum. Un jour que je revenais de la Blibliothèque, j'ai…

\- C'est « Bnibli… Bibliothèque ».

\- « Bibliothèque ».

\- C'est ça.

\- Cooool ! Donc heu… je revenais parce que j'avais vu un livre interdit et que j'avais envie de demander à Papa s'il pouvait me le lire un peu quand même parce que moi, j'aime bien apprendre des trucs !

\- Moi aussi !

\- C'est trop génial !

\- Tu m'étonnes !

\- Ça veut dire quoi « tu m'étonnes » ?

\- Euh… je sais pas trop, trop. L'autre jour, j'ai dit à ma maman qu'elle était très jolie et mon papa, lui, il a répondu « tu m'étonnes ». Ça doit vouloir dire « c'est vrai ».

\- Ah… bon, d'accord.

\- Tout va bien les enfants ?

\- Oui Madame, merci.

\- Oui Madame, tout va bien.

\- Parfait. Je suis à mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi.

\- D'accord !

\- Pourquoi je dois pas m'inquiéter pour ma maman ?

\- Ah oui ! Euh… donc bah je revenais de la bl… bibliothèque et là, y'a eu des coups à la porte de chez moi. J'ai voulu aller voir qui c'était parce que mon elfe de maison était en… en… enfin il était pas là.

\- T'as un elfe de maison ? Ma maman dit que c'est pas bien, du tout, du tout !

\- Ah bon ?! Tocky est pourtant super méga trop gentil ! Il fait TROOOOOOOOP bien à manger. Je t'inviterais pour goûter si tu veux.

\- Ah… Ok ! Merci !

\- Cooool ! Donc bah Tocky, il était pas là et mon papa, je savais pas où il était et…

\- Et ta maman ?

\- Elle est presque jamais là, ma mère. Je la vois presque jamais. Elle est pas une gentille femme.

\- Oh…

\- Quand j'suis arrivé devant la porte, y'avait pas mon papa alors j'ai voulu ouvrir.

\- Ah…

\- Mais j'ai entendu du bruit…

\- Oh ! C'était quoi ?!

\- C'était « qui », tu veux dire. C'était ta maman !

\- Quoi ?! Elle est allée chez toi encore ?

\- Hum, hum.

\- Enfin… c'est un peu normal, en fait, je crois. Ma maman aime ton papa et ton papa aime ma maman. Quand on aime une personne, on veut tout le temps être avec elle, non ?

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Ils ont dit quoi ? Elle faisait quoi ma maman ? Et ton papa ?

\- J'ai dû me cacher pour écouter parce que mon papa dit que je ne dois jamais écouter les conversations des adultes mais moi, je m'en fiche, je fais qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de toute façon !

\- Euh…

\- Donc je dis que tu dois pas t'inquiéter pour ta maman quand elle pleure parce que mon papa, il est là pour lui faire des câlins.

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Oui, oui ! Comme j'entendais pas trop grand-chose, j'ai regardé très, très, très rapidement dans le salon et ils se faisaient un câlin. Mon papa il disait des trucs à ta maman et il lui caressait le dos. Comme ça, attends.

\- Ah oui, je vois ! C'est bien, ça ! Ma maman fait la même chose avec moi quand je pleure.

\- Mon papa fait aussi ça avec moi.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ma maman elle pleurait ?

\- Bah… je sais pas trop, trop. J'ai entendu des trucs après mais j'ai pas vraiment trop compris.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Un peu… Mon papa il a demandé à ta maman si elle voulait du thé et ta maman elle a dit non. Enfin, non ! Elle a dit oui ! Elle a dit oui parce que j'ai dû me cacher vite, vite sous l'escalier qui fait peur quand mon papa il est sorti du salon. Ensuite, j'ai attendu qu'il revienne. Quand j'ai regardé rapidement, encore, j'ai vu que ta maman, elle avait les joues toutes rouges mais j'avais plus l'impression qu'elle pleurait.

\- Tant mieux !

\- Ils ont bu le thé et ensuite ils ont parlé mais c'était à voix basse et j'ai pas trop tout entendu. Ta maman, elle a dit qu'elle ne « savait pas quoi faire ». Et mon papa il a répondu qu'il « serait là pour vous ».

\- Pour nous ?

\- Euh oui, je crois que c'est ce qu'il a dit…

\- Euh… mais… ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Mais elle a répondu ?

\- Oui mais j'ai pas compris.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, ils se sont fait un nouveau câlin et mon papa il a fait un bisou à ta maman.

\- Un bisou ? Un bisou dégoûtant sur la bouche ?

\- Non. Il a fait un bisou sur son ventre.

\- Ma maman devait avoir mal. Quand j'ai mal à mon ventre, elle me donne une potion et me fait un « bisou magique » en plus.

\- Moi, juste une potion.

\- C'est pas très gentil. Ils ont fait quoi après ?

\- Ensuite, ta maman et mon papa ils ont parlé de toi. Et… Ah mais je m'disais bien que je connais ton frère ! Enfin son nom… prénom.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Bah… j'viens juste de m'en souvenir.

\- Et ils ont dit quoi ? Raconte, raconte ! Ils ont parlé de toi aussi ?

\- Bah… c'était un peu bizarre, attends, je vais te dire ce qu'ils ont dit. Enfin… essayer parce que c'était il y a… deux semaines je crois, et j'm'en souviens bof, bof.

\- Oui, oui !

\- Donc, ta maman elle a dit un truc comme ça : « Je ne veux pas que Rose et Hugo soient malheureux. Ils vont forcément en pétrir ».

\- « Pétrir » ?

\- Euh… je crois…

\- Ah… c'est bizarre. Continue.

\- Mon papa il a répondu ça : « Tes enfants seront malheureux si tu es malheureuse, Granger. Et tu l'es ».

\- Oh non !

\- Eh ! Pleure pas, Rose.

\- Mais… mais… ton papa il dit que ma ma-maman elle est malheureuse et que moi aussi je vais être malheureuse et que mon frère il va être malheureux. Je veux pas être ma-malheureuse, je veux pas que ma… ma maman elle soit malheureuse, et pas mon frère n-non plus. J… Je l'a… aime bof, bof mais c… c'est m…on petit fr-frère… Il me f-fais de câ… des câlins lui aussi des f… fois.

\- Chut. Chut.

\- …

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Bof… T'es pas très doué pour réconforter. Si ton papa il est comme toi, c'est normal que ma maman pleure tout le temps.

\- T'es pas très gentille.

\- Mon papa il dit souvent qu'il faut dire la vérité aux gens, même si ça leur fait mal.

\- Mouais…

\- Est-ce que tu l'as dit à ta maman que ton papa il était amoureux de ma maman ?

\- Non. Je t'ai dit que je voyais pas ma mère souvent. Elle est pas gentille et je lui parle presque jamais.

\- Ah… euh…

\- Et toi ?

\- Bah j'ai demandé à mon papa pourquoi ma maman elle pleurait souvent et si on pouvait lui faire des gâteaux pour qu'elle aille mieux. Mon papa il a répondu que je devais pas m'inquiéter et qu'on pouvait faire des gâteaux. Après, il a rigolé et a dit qu'il « espérait juste qu'elle ne soit pas en… enceinte » parce qu'il avait beaucoup de travail à la boutique de Tonton George et que c'était pas trop le moment. Mais il a dit qu'il pensait pas que c'était « le cas » parce que ma maman elle avait beaucoup vomi…

\- Vomi ?

\- Oui, c'est trop dégoûtant… Donc bah qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup vomi quand elle m'avait dans son ventre ou Hugo et qu'elle vomissait pas, là. Mais c'est un peu bizarre parce que l'autre jour que j'étais en train de faire pipi, ma maman elle m'a dit de beaucoup me dépêcher parce qu'elle avait besoin des toilettes. Et pis, après, bah… elle a vomi. J'ai entendu.

\- C'est vraiment dégoûtant ! Mon papa il dit qu'il faut pas parler de ses « immondices corporelles » devant les autres gens.

\- C'est quoi des « immondices corporelles » ?

\- Bah ton pipi, ou ton caca, ou ton vomi.

\- Ah ! C'est drôle…

\- Un peu… Oui bon, beaucoup !

\- Arrête de ricamner Scorpnius !

\- Toi aussi tu ricanes, Rose !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi

\- Eh, regarde !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'avais pas vu mais y'a un livre sur les bébés, là.

\- Quoi ?! Où ça ?

\- Mais là !

\- Ah oui ! Mais ce n'est pas un livre, Scorpnius. C'est un fascicule.

\- Un quoi ?!

\- Ah moins que ce soit une brochnure… Je sais pas trop…

\- Je comprends rien !

\- C'est pas grave, viens, on va voir les images.

\- Ok…

\- Elles sont nulles, ces images !

\- Tu m'étonnes !

\- Tant pis…

\- …

\- Et que… Scorpnuis ? Ça va ? Pourquoi t'es tout drôlement bizarre comme quand ton papa il est tout drôlement bizarre ?

\- Olala !

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais c'est… TROP COOOOL !

\- Hein ?!

\- Olala ! Je vais avoir un frère ou une sœur ou les deux ou…

\- Quoi ?! Ta maman va avoir un bébé ?

\- Mais nan ! La tienne !

\- Qu… Olala ! Olalalalala !

\- Oui…

\- Tu crois que…

\- Tout va bien, Scorp' ?

\- Oui Papa.

\- Et toi, Rose ?

\- Euh… oui… oui, Monsieur.

\- Bien. Nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps.

\- D'a-d'accord.

\- …

\- Scorpnius ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand t'es venu là, ton papa il a dit que c'était pour faire quoi ?

\- Il a dit que c'était pour le travail et que ça durerait pas trop longtemps et qu'après, on pourrait aller voir un match de Qwiddich. Et toi ?

\- Ma maman, elle a dit que c'était pour voir un ami et que ça avait « rapport » avec le travail aussi. Elle a dit qu'après, on pourrait faire ce que j'avais envie…

\- Ils mentent beaucoup… Je sais pas si mon papa pourra payer le Qwiddich après avoir mis tout plein de sous dans ta tirmlire.

\- Et moi, je pense pas que ma maman pourra m'acheter tous les nouveaux trucs que je veux pour aller à l'école Moldue, à la rentrée, avec mes cousins…

\- Hum…

\- Dis ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que toi et ton papa et ta maman et ma maman et mon papa et moi et Hugo on va être une sorte de famille ?

\- Euh…

\- Moi, je t'aime beaucoup, Scorpnius. T'es marrant et t'es gentil et ton papa et ma maman ils vont avoir un bébé et…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, Rose. J'aimerais bien que tu sois ma sorte de sœur et que ton frère Hugo soit mon sorte de frère à moi aussi même si il est un peu exaspirant.

\- Cooool ! C'est d'accord, alors ! J'en parlerai à maman.

\- Et moi à mon papa !

\- Cooool !

\- Eh ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tes parents, ils se disputent souvent ?

\- A chaque fois que ma mère est là, oui. Et toi ?

\- Bah… avant, pas du tout, du tout, mais maintenant…

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ton papa il est pas content que ta maman ait un bébé avec mon papa ?

\- Je sais pas trop… Je les ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

\- Ah…

\- Ils ont dit un truc que j'ai pas compris mais…

\- C'était quoi ?

\- « Div… »

\- J'ai terminé, Rose.

\- Coucou Maman ! Ça va ? Tu sais, je veux pas que tu sois malheureuse !

\- Pardon ?

\- Euh…

\- Papa ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai invité Rose à venir à la maison pour manger la nourriture de Tocky.

\- Et moi, j'ai invité Scopnius à venir acheter des bonbons chez Homneyduckes !

\- On… On en reparlera, Rose.

\- Tu vois que ton papa il est nul comme toi pour faire arrêter de pleurer ! Ma maman, elle a les joues toutes rouges encore.

\- Ah ouais, t'as peut-être rai…

\- Merlin ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire garder ton fils ?!

\- Et toi ? Quelle idée d'amener ta fille chez ta Gynécomage.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Malefoy !

\- Désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? De ne pas avoir le choix…

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça. La décision est prise.

\- Ta décision. Pas la mienne.

\- C'est la meilleure cho…

\- Ne me balance surtout pas les conneries que tu te répètes à longueur de journée pour te convaincre ! Tu…

\- Maman, pourquoi tu pleures encore ?

\- P… pour rien, Rose. Allons nous-en.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… et Scorpnius et son papa ? Regarde, il est encore tout blanc !

\- Ça suffit, Rose. Viens.

\- Mais…

\- Dis au revoir et viens. Je ne le répèterai pas.

\- T'es pas gentille ! Je veux rester avec Scorpnius.

\- Rose…

\- Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez faire un câlin à ma maman pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer pendant que je fais un câlin à Scorpnius pour lui dire au revoir ?

\- Non, Rose. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

\- Rose Granger-Weasley, pour la dernière fois : dis au revoir et viens !

\- … Oui Maman… Au revoir Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Au revoir, Rose.

\- J'espère vous revoir très vite même si vous criez après ma maman.

\- …

\- Au revoir Scorpnius.

\- Au revoir Rose.

\- Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. J'espère qu'on va vite se revoir !

\- Moi aussi ! A très, très bientôt.

\- Allez viens mon cœur, allons acheter tes fournitures.

\- Ok…

\- Granger ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Réfléchis-y.

\- J'ai pris ma…

\- S'il-te-plaît. Hermione.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà ! :)

J'espère sincèrement, sincèrement, sincèrement que ce texte exclusivement composé de dialogues vous aura plu de même que sa chute. J'espère que vous avez apprécié les personnages, que vous ne vous êtes pas perdus du fait de l'absence d'incises et… que vous avez tout simplement kiffé ! :)

.

Je rappelle que **je réponds à l'ensemble de mes reviews** (ça vaut aussi pour mes « anciens textes », d'ailleurs) **donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis** !

.

 **Tous** **À VOS REVIEWS !**

 **(Please ? *-*)**

.

Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient suivre mes actualités, **le lien de ma page FB est à retrouver depuis ma bio**. Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous et je vous dis à très bientôt avec « _Me sauveras-tu ?_ » mais pas que car je n'oublie pas que je vous dois un second chapitre de « _Réflexions post-coïtales_ ». :)

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime**

 **PS : Je précise que JE REPONDRAI AUSSI BIEN AUX REVIEWS DES LECTEURS INSCRITS SUR LE SITE QU'AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES. Si j'en reçois, j'updaterai un "chapitre" afin d'y intégrer mes réponses donc vous n'avez aucune excuse ! ;)**

.

 **Un petit mot à l'adresse de lecteurs qui seraient vraiment très, très motivés pour me faire un magnifique cadeau de pré-anniversaire** (qui tombera début mai…) : **je cherche d'abordables âmes charitables prêtes à cocher une case et donc voter pour l'un de mes textes**. Une très belle distinction est en jeu. Comme je ne souhaite pas vous agacer avec ça, je convie ceux qui seraient potentiellement intéressés à m'envoyer un MP pour me le faire savoir, ou le mentionner dans une review, ou m'envoyer un Patronus, ou encore me transmettre leur intérêt par pigeon voyageur. Je vous expliquerai tout ce qu'i savoir ! D'éternels remerciements à ceux (s'il y en a) qui feront la démarche. :)


	2. RàRs Anonymes

**(Re)Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme j'ai pu le mentionner dans la note de chapitre de mon OS, je réponds ici aux différentes reviews anonymes qui pourront être laissées. J'updaterai le plus rapidement possible ce « chapitre » après réception de la review avec ma réponse.

(Les RàRs seront classées de la plus récente à la plus ancienne pour plus de praticité.)

Voilà ! :)

* * *

 **Escargomagik** \- review du **02/02/2019** : « _Coucou Chalusse !  
J'ai adoré cet OS ! Le choix de n'avoir que des dialogues et de raconter l'histoire du point de vue des enfants, c'était vraiment rafraîchissant, ça change. On comprend au fur et à mesure ce qui se trame. Et je trouve que les paroles enfantines sont très crédibles, ce qui n'est à mon avis pas évident à écrire.  
Encore une fois, je découvre un de tes écrits et il est très différent de ce que j'ai lu de toi jusqu'à présent. Tu changes de style aisément (du moins, en te lisant ça a l'air facile) et tu produis toujours des écrits de qualité, je suis admirative !_ »

Réponse : Coucou !

Merciii beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aies adoré cet OS pourtant si particulier. Cela me fait ultra plaisir que tu n'aies pas été rebutée/mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du dialogue. Merci d'avoir trouvé les paroles enfantines crédibles, c'était assez difficile lors de la rédaction du texte. :)

Comme tu le sais et l'auras compris, j'aime proposer des textes toujours différents. Je suis très touchée que tu le relèves et que tu apprécies cela. Tes mots me touchent beaucoup. Merci, merci, merci !

Merci pour ta review ! Plein de biiisous et à très vite ! (Je continue à répondre à toutes tes reviews dans le cadre de ton « marathon Chalussien ». ;))

.

 ** **Rayan** : **Je suis très heureuse que le texte t'ait plu ! Je te remercie d'être venu le découvrir et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton impression à son propos. :) Peut-être à une prochaine fois !

.

 **Vera** : C'est avec grand plaisir que je te retrouve avec ce nouvel OS !

Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié que l'histoire soit relatée du point de vue des enfants. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment sur cette idée. Je tenais, comme tu le mentionnes dans ta review, à ce que l'on conserve effectivement l'innocence des enfants (car ils sont encore bien trop jeunes pour saisir tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire) mais en même temps, je voulais que le lecteur parvienne, lui, a comprend ce qui était en jeu. C'est donc génial si cela correspond à ton ressenti général. :)

Tu lirais volontiers une suite ? C'est adorable ! Tu dois savoir que j'envisage éventuellement une fic' longue dont cet OS serait le potentiel prologue. Après… je ne peux pas assurer que ce projet verra le jour. Tout simplement car je suis, en ce moment, plutôt très occupée et que me lancer dans une nouvelle fic' longue n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats. Mais je suis touchée que tu m'incites à continuer.

Voilà ! Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review et je te dis peut-être à très bientôt ! :)

.

 **MissMalfoy** : Hey ! Tout d'abord, je dois te dire que j'adore ton pseudo. ^^

Ensuite, je te remercie infiniment pour avoir autant apprécié mon OS. Cela me fait super plaisir. Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de venir le découvrir en dépit de ta fatigue.

Concernant ma « chaîne », il s'agit en fait (je pense que c'est de cela dont tu parles dans ta review), d'une page Facebook « classique ». Elle se nomme tout simplement « Chalusse » et répertorie mes différentes fanfictions. Mes « followers » peuvent ainsi avoir accès à mes « actualités », mais aussi à des avant-goûts/mini-spoilers/annonces, etc. Cela permet également à quiconque le souhaite de m'envoyer des MPs et donc de communiquer avec moi puisque, personnellement, j'adooooore discuter avec mes lecteurs. :) Et sinon, tu peux retrouver mes fanfics' depuis ma « page d'auteure » sur ce site. Voilà, j'espère avoir été claire dans mes explications. :)

Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review ainsi que tes superbes compliments sur mon OS et je te dis peut-être à très bientôt ! :)


End file.
